Someone Other Than Me
by jellybean19
Summary: Ginny Weasley is having the worst year of her life. She is feeling insignificant and small. What happens when she stumbles onto the biggest adventure of her lifetime...with Draco Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Ginny found herself in Diagon Alley standing in Flourish and Blotts, alone. She was looking through the wizard romance novels when a commotion outside caught her attention. Her brother Ron and his two best friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were holding a reunion in the middle of the street. Her mother, father and two brothers, Fred and George, were in on it too. "Gods, you would think they all hadn't seen or talked to each other for years" she mumbled to herself as she began to unconsciously wander around the shop, romance books in hand.  
  
She continued to look backwards out window watching as the three best friends made their way over to Florean Forescue's ice cream shop. All Ginny wanted was people to care for her. She wanted the type of friendship she saw out the window and the romance in the novels she read. She was so lost in these thoughts that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Suddenly she bumped into something strong, hard and obviously human.  
  
The word "bump" was an understatement of what she actually did. In fact if a pair of strong arms hadn't grabbed hold of her waist she would have fallen in the same unceremonious way her books had.  
  
The arms that were holding her let go quickly as if she were some disease. She looked up slowly and met the unscrupulous smirk of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Malfoy drawled in his cold, bored tone.  
  
Gods, he even sounds disgusted with me, she thought, dismayed. But what should she care, at least he was paying attention to her! Not many people seemed to want to do that lately.  
  
"I've overestimated your family little Weasley, not only could they not afford your books, clothes and food", he said this last word with a quick glance down her slim body "but they could also not afford to pay enough attention to you when you were a child in order to teach you how to walk."  
  
By now Ginny was fuming! No one talked to her like that! Well.not many people seemed to want to talk to her anyway. She was not going to let him get the last word in! But being stuck on her low self-esteem, she couldn't think of a comment to sting him back with. She opened her mouth but no words came out.  
  
"Close your mouth Weasley, it's not very attractive" he spat before sauntering away.  
  
All she could do was stand there. So many thoughts were running through her head.  
  
Why is my family such a disgrace to people like him? My father works hard and we eat well! Wearing old clothing shouldn't be anybody else's business but our own, Ginny thought.  
  
That's when his leaving words hit her: I really am unattractive aren't I, she thought before bending down to pick up the books she had dropped. Tears blinded her vision as she walked up to pay for her purchases. The saleslady asked her kindly if she were alright and Ginny stonily said yes and quickly wiped her tears away.  
  
She walked out of the shop and toward her family, who were with the "Dream Team" at the ice cream bar.  
  
"There she is," Mr. Weasley stated as he worked his way through the crowd toward her.  
  
"Hullo Ginny!" Harry exclaimed as he and Hermione stood to hug her.  
  
"Hiya Harry, Hermione! How are you?" Ginny put her cheerful mask back on and walked over to give each of them a hug.  
  
"Sit down and have some ice cream with us, Gin," Ron said.  
  
A waitress came and took her order while the dream team lapsed back into there own world.  
  
"So Ginny, what were you doing in the bookstore for so long" George questioned.  
  
"Oh, just buying a few of my schoolbooks", Ginny lied,"that is why we're here isn't it?"  
  
"Ginny! You should have waited for us, some of the schoolbooks that are on that list are ones we already have at home!" her mother scolded.  
  
Great more hand-me-downs! That'll really give Malfoy something to talk about the next time we meet up! she thought in mock enthusiasm.  
  
"Quit worrying mum! When I got in there I realized that I didn't have any money for books, so I'll have to go back with all of you later anyway." She was grateful that she had thought to stash the books she had just bought in the bag she was carrying. The sight of the romance novels would probably have just lead to more questions and more teases from her brothers. She had been picked on enough today and right now she was rather grateful that her parents had gone back to talking with the trio and the twins. She sat by herself, ignored again.  
  
"Ginny! Ginny wait up!"  
  
Ginny stopped in the middle of the street and turned around looking for the owner of the voice. Her and her family had just finished collecting some money from their vault at Gringotts and they were walking back to Flourish and Blotts when she heard her name being called. She let her family walk ahead of her. They won't even notice I'm gone, she thought bitterly as she stopped and waited for her friends Lily and Sarah.  
  
"Omygod", Sarah said in a rush as she came up and hugged Ginny tightly.  
  
"You will never guess who we just saw!"  
  
"Who", Ginny asked unenthusiastically.  
  
"Draco Malfoy", Lily and Sarah squealed at the same time.  
  
The name alone brought a shudder to Ginny and her mind had already begun to think of ways to get him back for how he had humiliated her earlier.  
  
"Have you seen him lately?" "Oh, I know!" "Those eyes." ".and that body!" "And his hair, can't forget that!" "Ooh! I know! He let it grow out!"  
  
Ginny drifted away from her two overly giggly friends. She had to admit though, Malfoy the ferret had grown up quite a bit in the past year. What are you saying Ginny! You practically just called Draco hot! If he knew what I, Ron Weasley's little sister, just called him, his head would become so big that he wouldn't be able to fit through the entrance to the castle! This thought made her giggle as an image of an overly large-headed Draco becoming stuck in the castle's grand doorways entered her head.  
  
"Gin? Ginny what are you laughing about?" Lily asked, clearly missing the jokes swirling around Ginny's head.  
  
"Nothing", she stated as they continued on toward Flourish and Blotts, "Nothing at all".  
  
Three days later Ginny found herself standing on platform 9 and ¾ waiting for her parents to finish their goodbyes.  
  
".and make sure not to get caught on moving staircases or disappearing hallways! Oh and be sure not to get into trouble, I don't want to be getting anymore owls saying that we have another jokester in the family", she stated looking pointedly at Fred and George who had also come to see them off. "Oh, and be sure to-"  
  
"Mum! I got it! I'll be alright! Quit worrying!" Ginny finally cut in, exasperated by her mother's overprotective nature.  
  
As she walked toward the train to find a compartment she heard Fred and George yell "Bye Ginny! Be sure to give ol' Snape hell from us!"  
  
She waved back and boarded the train with Ron, Harry and Hermione in step behind her. They headed right and she headed left just as the train started to pull out of the station.  
  
She walked down the aisle and looked in compartment after compartment, but all were full. Almost every student had found a compartment but her.  
  
It was nice of my so-called "friends" to save me a compartment so I'm not stuck wandering around aimlessly!  
  
She was about to turn around and try the other direction when the compartment door next to her slid open and who should walk out but Draco Malfoy.  
  
Great, she thought, here we go again.  
  
"What's this", he asked looking down at her small build from his tall one, "a lost little weasel who can't find her friends? I have a newsflash for you little one, maybe you can't find them, because they don't exist." He leaned closer to her as he said this last part, and whispered it like it was a secret.  
  
Just then, his to cronies Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle came out of the compartment behind him. They stepped up and flanked him on either side.  
  
"At least the people I hang out with have a brain and can carry on a semi- intelligent conversation where-as your two flunkies here can barely talk. And when they do talk," Ginny continued with renewed courage due to the struck look on his face, "their mouths are so full that you can't understand what their saying!"  
  
"Or maybe you just hang out with them to make yourself look smarter?" She said this as she breezed passed them humming the tune "If I Only Had a Brain" from the Wizard of Oz (one of her father's most prized muggle movies).  
  
She quickly slipped into the nearest compartment, not checking to see who was in it, and rested her forehead against the door. Her breathing was rushed from the exhilaration of telling Malfoy off.  
  
"Hello Ginny! How are you", a male voice behind her asked.  
  
She turned slowly and came face to face with Colin Creevey, a friend the same age as her. The once tiny photographer that had idolized Harry Potter for so long had grown up. He had shot up to a good six feet, which was tall, but still not as tall as Draco.  
  
There I go again, Ginny thought, complimenting Malfoy.  
  
"Looking for a compartment", he asked.  
  
"How could you tell" Ginny replied half-sarcastically.  
  
"It may have been you pacing up and down the halls looking in each window that lead me to that conclusion," he joked.  
  
Ginny sat down cross from Colin and stared out the window. She still had a smile on her face left over from her triumph over Malfoy.  
  
"What's the smile for?"  
  
Ginny looked to Colin and would have normally said "nothing" but something about the boy made her want to talk. She told him the whole story, starting with the incident in Flourish and Blotts and ending up right outside the compartment.  
  
"Wow", Colin said. "You do know that Lily and Sarah would flip out of they knew you had talked to him, right?"  
  
"Yes, which is why you can't tell them."  
  
After a long and sad pause Ginny revealed to him, her thoughts on the matter. "They've changed Colin. They're not the same playful girls I knew last year. Now they're all into boys and Malfoy. They've completely forgotten that we hate Malfoy! It's frustrating."  
  
"I know what you mean, but you can't change the way they turned out," Colin replied.  
  
"You're right Colin", she said looking him in the eye, "but I wish I could change the way I've turned out." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Ginny!" Colin exclaimed, "What are you on about. Your life is great! You have a wonderful family-"  
  
"Who loses sight of me in the bustle of my other six brothers", Ginny cut in.  
  
".you have two wonderful friends-"  
  
"Who are both more interested in boys and make-up than they are in me" Ginny cut in again.  
  
"You are also very beautiful," Ginny scoffed at this but Colin continued on, "I'm serious! You ever think that maybe, the reason Malfoy picks on you all the time is because he likes you? I know that shows a bit of a young mentality, but Malfoy will be Malfoy!"  
  
"Yeah right! Malfoy.like me!! That'll be the day."  
  
Meanwhile back in his compartment, Draco Malfoy stared out the window at the bright blue sky. His two best friends Crabbe and Goyle sat in the seat across from him arguing over the last chocolate frog that lay on the seat between them.  
  
I cannot believe I let her get the last word in! She's a Weasley! Draco thought bitterly. She's not supposed to have such an anger streak in her. Gods know that her brother has no spine. Maybe the red hair puts a spark into the female Weasleys only.  
  
Malfoy looked over at his two so-called "friends" still arguing over the last chocolate piece. He smirked, well, she was right about one thing, those two really don't have a brain.  
  
He thought back to her remarks earlier. He remembered the way her body tensed up when he made fun of her. He remembered the anger that shone in her mocha colored eyes as she struck back at him with her words. Who would have thought that a weasel could be so sexy, he thought as he rested his head back against the seat to contemplate this subject further.  
  
Later in the Great Hall before the sorting ceremony, Ginny stood next to the Gryffindor table looking for a place to sit. As she looked up and down the table her eyes drifted upward a bit and landed on the Slytherins.  
  
Cold silver eyes sent a shiver of fear down her spine and she quickly averted her own eyes. His face said it all, those cold cruel eyes stated that he despised her and he never intended to let her get the last word in again. He would go to any lengths to get his revenge on her, to hear her plead for mercy.  
  
Ginny was scared. I should never have said what I said on the train. That was a big mistake.  
  
As frightened of him as she was though, she still felt weak at having avoided his eyes that way. She had showed him that she was frail and now he would be able to get under her skin.  
  
As she stood next to her table, fear coursing through her body, a voice called out to her.  
  
"Ginny, over here" Colin called trying to get her attention. He had seen the look Malfoy had given her but did not know the extent to which it had affected Ginny.  
  
Ginny went over and sat next to Colin just as the first years began to walk through the doors and toward the front of the Great Hall. Normally she would have been paying avid attention to the ceremony, for she loved to see who got sorted into her house, but this year her attention was being paid only half-heartedly. She kept shooting furtive glances over at Malfoy feeling as though his molten silver eyes were constantly boring into her, but every time she looked over at him he was talking to his friends or flirting avidly with Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Perfect, Draco thought as he saw her head turn form him once again, I have her paranoid. He smirked as he realized the kind of control he now had over her.  
  
Draco lay in bed later that night reading over the letter his father had sent with him and rubbing his arm unconsciously.  
  
Dear Draco, (the letter read)  
  
In order to fulfill your newly assigned role, you must make excellent marks in school. DO NOT disappoint me. You are a Malfoy and you have a purpose in life. By now I would hope you know what that is. Do not forget what you have achieved this summer. Bring honor to your family.  
  
~Lucius  
  
Draco dropped the letter and looked down at his arm. No sense of familiarity or love came with the letter but what else was he to expect? This was his father he was talking about.  
  
He makes it sound as if I'm lucky to be me. As if I should automatically want to fill the role he has forced me into. Well I won't do it. I can't be who he wants me to be. I wish I were someone other than me.  
  
He blew out the candle, rolled down his shirt sleeve and lay back on his dark green silk covered bed  
  
Meanwhile, Ginny sat next to Lily and Sarah in the Gryffindor common room. She had already asked them why they hadn't saved her a compartment but all they said was that they couldn't find her. Ginny had rolled her eyes and went back to staring at the fire in the hearth.  
  
She began to look around and noticed that her friends had moved into a corner and were giggling girlishly, again.  
  
Probably talking about boys and make-up, she thought as she looked around some more. Her eyes then landed on the dream team. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couches next to her talking quietly with their heads bent.  
  
She sighed and stood up, nobody noticed or questioned, so she made her way toward her dorm room. She sat on her bed and sighed again.  
  
Right now, she thought, I wish I were anywhere else but here and I wish I were someone other than me. She blew out her candle and lay down on her bed.  
  
"Your highness! Your highness, wake up!"  
  
"Come along Miss Elizabeth, we have much to do!"  
  
Ginny slowly opened her eyes, wondering why Lily and Sarah, her roommates, were waking her up so early. Bright sunlight met her eyes and she immediately snapped them shut again.  
  
"Oh come along now! You haven't got all day!" The voice said again as the sheets were ripped unceremoniously off of her body.  
  
"What the hell is your problem Sarah? Leave me." but her sentence trailed off as she sat up and looked around her room.  
  
"Where am I?!" This wasn't her room, this wasn't even her bed! And who are these people?  
  
She looked to the first one, a young looking maid who took a step back under her scrutinizing gaze. Then she looked to the other one, an orderly looking middle-aged woman with a motherly build and face.  
  
She was the first to speak. "Miss Elizabeth, we really don't have time for this. Your mother and father are waiting downstairs for you."  
  
"Yes your highness," the second one spoke, "you have already missed breakfast!"  
  
"My name's not Elizabeth. Who are you people?"  
  
"Come on, up you get", said the motherly one while grabbing her arm and hoisting her to a standing position. "Here are your clothes for the day", she motioned to the clothes hanging in an alcove that was as big as her closet at home was. "I will send Bernice up in a little while to dress you but for now Katherine will do your hair." After this was said she left the room in a bustle.  
  
Ginny sat back down on the bed, her head was spinning. These people thought she was someone that she wasn't! Didn't they realize that she probably didn't look anything like the person she was supposed to be "impersonating"? With that thought she stood up and quickly ran over to the mirror over the vanity table. She ran a finger over her face and through her hair.  
  
Thank the gods! I thought I actually was someone else. That would be far stranger than I could handle. Not that this isn't strange enough already. Well if I'm going to find out anything about where I am, I'd better start playing the part of Elizabeth.  
  
But at that moment a sudden thought occurred to her and she ran over to the bed and searched under the pillows. She felt around until her hand came into contact with a long stick-like object.  
  
So I'm still me, but with a different name.  
  
Now that she had her wand, maybe she could figure a way out of this. All of these thoughts floating around in her head came crashing down when a voice reached her ears.  
  
"Your highness? Maybe we should be getting you ready?"  
  
"Wha-? Oh yeah, right!" Ginny replied and walked over to where Katherine was standing near the vanity table.  
  
Draco Malfoy slowly opened his eyes. He was always an early riser and today was no exception. The room was completely dark and the shades were drawn. Nothing around him stirred. In fact, the room was utterly silent.  
  
Strange, normally Crabbe and Goyle sound like rampaging hippogriffs when they sleep. Maybe their off on a nightly raid of the kitchens. After all, the weasel twins aren't the only two who know how to get to the kitchens!  
  
He stood up and walked blindly to where the windows were. or should have been. He reached out to open the shades but met bare wall.  
  
Did I fall asleep in the wrong bed last night? He thought while backing away from the wall. He ran to his bed and pushed his hand under the pillow, grasping what it was he was looking for.  
  
Well I know I wasn't taken captive. If I had been, they wouldn't have been stupid enough to leave me my wand.  
  
"Lumos", he whispered. Light poured out of his wand and spilled into every dark corner of his room. except for the small problem that this wasn't his room!  
  
Where am I?  
  
He walked over to the window and opened the shades. Early morning sunlight bounced off the dark reds and blues of his room.  
  
Red? I am not a little gryff. The minute I find out where I am, I must ask for a change of décor in this room!  
  
He undid the spell on his wand and walked around the large room opening all of the window shades. Just as he got around to the last one the door burst open and a giddy little man stepped in.  
  
"Your highness I've come to wake you!" He looked to the empty bed first but then his eyes traveled to the window Draco stood in front of. He jumped back a bit and stated, "Oh! You're already awake!"  
  
"Yes I am and I would like to know exactly what I am doing here", Draco ordered.  
  
The slight man seemed a bit shaken by this. "Don't you remember sir?"  
  
"Remember?" Now Draco was really confused, he didn't actually expect this man to know why he was here.  
  
"We had you moved into this room three days ago when you wanted your room to be remodeled."  
  
"Oh", was all Draco said. Of course this man thought he belonged here, according to him Draco had lived here for a while, or at least longer than three days!  
  
"Sir Phillip, your mother and father are awaiting your arrival in the dining hall so we best prepare you for the day." The little man didn't seem at all fazed by his abrupt answer.  
  
"The day.yeah." Draco stood by the full length mirror bewildered. He had no idea where he was or who he was. According to this man his name was Phillip. If he was going to get any answers at all he might as well play along. But wait! The clothes that man was holding out for him to accept were clothes unlike anything he had ever seen, at least in his time period. "What is the date today?"  
  
"It is the 2nd of September Sir Phillip"  
  
"Year?" Now the valet looked at him oddly.  
  
"Sir, you can't possibly have forgotten the year, could you now?"  
  
Draco had no more patience left, especially not for people trying to make a mockery out of him.  
  
"What is the year" Draco ordered loudly.  
  
Cowering under his fury, the valet whimpered, "1682 sir."  
  
"1682!" Ginny blanched at this emission from her valet Bernice.  
  
Katherine had done her hair and left quickly without a word exchanged between the two. When Ginny had looked at herself in the mirror she'd almost laughed at what she'd seen. Her hair was piled up on her head in tiny ringlets.  
  
This looks like some kind of very old-fashioned hairdo! She had thought as her valet had entered the room. This thought had struck her odd and she took a closer look at the clothes Bernice was laying out on the bed. Ginny hadn't looked very closely at them while they hung in the alcove in the wall, but now as she looked, she had to question. And boy did she get an answer.  
  
"1682! She repeated. Bernice looked at her as if she was out of her mind, but she soon shrugged it off and continued her dressing. Ginny stood there numbly as the servant worked around her.  
  
1682 was the only thought running through her head.  
  
The valet finished her work and left Ginny with the notice that her parents the King and Queen were waiting for her.  
  
The minute Bernice left, Ginny began her pacing and muttering.  
  
"Alright.I need to sort this out. I went to bed last night in my dorm room at Hogwarts and this morning I wake up in an expensive looking room in a castle. Not only that, but I'm in the seventeenth century! I also happen to be the daughter of a King and a Queen which would make me.a princess!"  
  
She stopped pacing and thought to herself, well.I'm rich, I have servants, I live in a big house, and people are paying attention to me! Why not just play along. After all, nothing could be worse than my life back home.right?  
  
Draco stood still as the valet dressed him. The announcement of the century in which he had been transported to, did surprise him a bit, but he knew he had guessed right even before the servant had told him. He figured that since he was here, he might as well make the best of it.  
  
He had also found out some other interesting news, he was a prince.  
  
So, I'm rich, handsome and I'm sure all the girls want me.not much of a change from my old life.  
  
He ordered the servant to bring him breakfast and ignored the sputtering the little man emitted while trying to convey the fact that his mother and father were waiting for him.  
  
"You will do as I say, do you understand? You are my servant and you obey me! Let me deal with my 'parents'." His eyes turned from molten silver to cold grey and every point on his face commanded obedience.  
  
The servant left without a backward glance and Draco lounged back on his golden embroidered sofa to wait for his breakfast.  
  
"This life just might work for me, that servant was just like any house elf I've ever had!" He muttered to himself.  
  
He ate his breakfast slowly, just to spite the servants telling him to hurry up. He wanted them to know who was in charge.  
  
When he had finished, he sauntered downstairs behind a servant. This servant had a bit more of a backbone around him than the other helpers, and even had enough courage to show that he found it strange that Draco ("Phillip") would need to be shown around his own house.  
  
He was brought to a very ornate looking sitting room, where two people, a skinny, malnourished looking woman, and a large burly man, sat waiting for him. He assumed these to be his mother and father and gave them both a superior look.  
  
"You wanted to see me?"  
  
His horse-faced "mother" looked stunned and stated "See you? Phillip we have been waiting for you for the last half-hour!" Draco rolled his eyes at this. "WHAT were you thinking?! Promptness is sign nobility, which is what you are!"  
  
"We must leave immediately", his round "father" stated, "we mustn't be late, first impressions must always be the best."  
  
How many times have I heard that before, Draco thought while rolling his eyes.  
  
"Go where" he drawled.  
  
"I will not tolerate insolence this morning! We will depart at once!"  
  
Draco had no choice but to follow her and his "father" out to the carriage that was waiting.  
  
He climbed in and looked around from a crouched position, "well, they sure know how to make a little leg room go a long way" he muttered sarcastically as he looked at the small interior.  
  
To his surprise, his parents didn't climb in with him. He poked his head out of the carriage, knocking down the servant about to climb in with him. Not bothering to apologize he peered around and noticed another carriage a little ways down.  
  
Secluding their son! Harsh, but it's not as though I'm not used to it, he thought as he sat back. The carriage began to pull away from the castle and Draco still had no clue where they were going. He looked around and noticed, for the first time, that the servant from his room was in there with him.  
  
"So." he said to try and start a bit of conversation.  
  
If my father ever knew I was purposely talking to a servant he would subject me to so many curses, so fast, my head would spin.  
  
The servant shuddered and looked meekly at him.  
  
"Where exactly are we going again?"  
  
"Have you forgotten already Sir Phillip?"  
  
Draco's steely gray eyes bore into the servant, who looked as though he regretted asking that question very much.  
  
"You are going to meet your betrothed your highness", the man-servant quivered out. He then immediately turned his head to look out the window.  
  
Draco put forth a satisfied smirk at the servant's fear. But the words that were just spoken began to sink in, and the smirk disappeared.  
  
"My WHAT?!"  
  
Draco was beyond confused. Obviously the person whose life he had inhabited was being forced into a marriage, otherwise why would they be meeting her for the first time?  
  
I don't want to get married, especially at my age! I'm only seventeen! Oh well, maybe the girl will be easy to control and beautiful; then I might have some fun with this! After all I won't be stuck here forever!  
  
Ginny followed her servant downstairs. Luckily she hadn't had to ask the maid to show her where the sitting room her parents were waiting in was located. The servant Katherine had been more than happy to do it.  
  
She stepped into the room and was amazed by her new scenery. Every thing in the room was a different shade of blue. The couches were elaborately decorated with silver embroidery and a light blue velvet fabric. Tapestry that lined the light blue walls depicted scenes of Greek gods and goddesses. The floor was stone and the small coffee tables at the ends of the three love seats were covered in royal blue table clothes. Her reverie was broken when her blonde haired, blue eyed mother spoke.  
  
"Elizabeth, you are late."  
  
"I'm sorry, I.uh. I lost track of time", Ginny lied and hoped that the Queen believed her.  
  
"Well you missed saying goodbye to your father. He was here a small while ago but could not wait a moment longer. He had his business to conduct within the kingdom."  
  
Ginny took a closer look at her "mother". She was the stereotypical Queen that Ginny had expected. She was beautiful, even in her middle ages. She also seemed as though she really cared for Ginny, and not just as an heir to the throne. She also seemed strict, just as Ginny had expected.  
  
As they sat on the ornate sofas, Ginny had to wonder what they were waiting for. Her "mother" made small talk, asking her how she slept, ordering the servants to bring in some tea. When a servant came in and announced that the company had arrived, Ginny had to question.  
  
"What company is coming.um.mother?"  
  
"Have you forgotten already? I just knew you would. For once would you take your head out of the clouds and listen to me! I told you yesterday that your betrothed is coming to meet you and stay for a month with his parents to help plan the wedding."  
  
Ginny was silent, her betrothed?? What was this lady on about? She was too young to get married! She was only sixteen!  
  
She decided to voice her thoughts since the silence of the room was bearing down on her. "My betrothed? What do you mean mother?"  
  
"Don't play the idiot Elizabeth", her mother snapped, "you know perfectly well that you are to marry Prince Phillip in three months!"  
  
"Oh.yeah.right, how could I have forgotten", Ginny replied. She and her mother stood up and made their way to what she presumed was the throne room.  
  
A prince, eh? Well, I sure hope he's not a stuck up brat! I also have high hopes that he is handsome.  
  
The carriage pulled up in front of a large stone castle. Draco stepped out after his servant. He was cranky and sore from sitting in an uncomfortably bouncy carriage all day.  
  
"Three hours! For a painfully long trip like that, this girl had better be beautiful", Draco stated in an annoyed voice. He sneered at his servant once more before following him into the castle. He heard his parents following through the large stone archway behind him but didn't bother to wait for them. He followed the servant through large corridors until he found himself outside two large wooden doors.  
  
"Phillip", his mother called from behind him, "we must enter first; it is only common courtesy." She brushed past him and through the tall doors. He was about to follow when the servant held him back.  
  
"Excuse me sir but you must wait a moment or two before following."  
  
"Whatever", Draco muttered, and he pushed through anyway.  
  
Ginny sat on the tall throne next her mother, her eyes glued to the tall doors across the large room.  
  
Why is everything in this room so big, she wondered?  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours, the doors opened. In came a short, round, middle aged man, with a tall skinny woman right behind him. She sat up straighter to try and get a good look at this prince of hers.  
  
Her mother stood up to greet the King and Queen and the door pushed open a second time.  
  
Draco eyes drifted around the impressively large room, they came to rest on the woman standing to greet his parents. He craned his neck trying to see around her to where he knew the princess would be sitting. He began to walk forward, almost nervous to see this girl.  
  
Malfoys do not get nervous, he scolded himself.  
  
Finally the Queen moved and he was able to see the girl sitting in the throne next to her. He stopped dead in his tracks as she began to stand. The first thing that caught his eye was the hair.  
  
I know that hair from somewhere! Oh gods, it can't be.can it?  
  
Ginny moved around in her seat trying to see who had just come through the door but her mother was standing right in her line of sight. At last she moved and Ginny stood up. She was able to get a good look at her prince and the first thing that struck her mind was: gods, his hair looks so familiar.wait a moment.this adventure just got ten times worse.  
  
"Elizabeth", her mother spoke, "I would like you to meet Prince Phillip. Prince Phillip, this is my lovely daughter Elizabeth."  
  
Draco was frozen and so, he observed, was Ginny.  
  
A weasel! I have to spend my time here with a weasel! Not happening!  
  
Against his will, his feet began to move forward. He stiffly took he hand and kissed it.  
  
Ginny yanked back her hand, repulsed by his behavior. Of course they had to play along if they didn't want people to think they were imposters, or worse, insane! But Draco was taking this to a whole other level.  
  
"What would my brothers say", she questioned so that only he could here her, smirking evilly in the process.  
  
"They're not here now are they. little weasel." 


End file.
